


Slacking Off

by Nitroid



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:04:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitroid/pseuds/Nitroid
Summary: Colonello and Lambo decide to sneak some time off work with each other in one of Vongola Decimo's storage rooms. Smut, TYLColonello & Lambo.





	Slacking Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2011.

**This is my first KHR fic, cheers!**

x

"Nnnn, you can't - ! W-what if someone hears us?"

"Shh. They won't, don't worry _kora_."

Lambo arched into Colonello's arms with a breathy moan, slim fingers mussing up the military Arcobaleno's thick blond mane. To do him justice, Colonello rewarded him with a tight squeeze around his slick, rock hard cock, which was already dripping little beads of pre-come.

"Ah, don't – !" Lambo gasped, squirming uncomfortably in Colonello's lap.

"Don't worry, I'm not about to let you come yet, _kora_." Leaning toward him, Colonello whispered in Lambo's ear, his tone low and husky.

Just by listening to his voice and feeling his hot breath on his bare skin brought Lambo one notch closer to his orgasm. He had to admit; Colonello did look incredibly hot without his army green bandana on, with his hair all mussed and sexy.

Outside the storage room they were currently hiding in, the tympanic rhythm of footsteps stomping around could be heard, accompanied by a flurry of voices that were laced with panic and frustration.

"We've got to find Lambo-san!"

"Vongola Tenth is looking all over for him!"

"I've looked in the bathrooms; he's not in any of them!"

"You guys are pissing me off. I'll bite you to death."

"Ack!"

The familiar sounds of Hibari's _tonfas_ colliding with bodies sounded faint, which meant the Tenth's men weren't directly outside their storage room.

Colonello smirked mischievously at Lambo, who breathed down at him from his sitting position in the adult Arcobaleno's lap.

"This is … so awkward." Lambo muttered, feeling a blush creep up from his neck to his cheeks as Colonello ran his hands over his body, fondling his nipples and pinching them until they were pert.

The blond grinned and attacked Lambo's neck with his teeth, nipping and biting at the soft flesh. Lambo responded with breathy moans, gripping Colonello's blond spikes in his fists as he allowed the older man free rein.

Outside, there were more footsteps and shouts of horror, indicating more of the Tenth's innocent men were about to get bitten to death.

Lambo produced a gasp, followed by a loud moan as Colonello's hand found its way into the back of his pants, fingers gently rubbing at his hole. The heat in the cramped storage room was slowly rising, but not to the point of unbearable. Everything from the sweat glistening on Colonello's tanned skin to the fast pounding of his heartbeat was turning him on. Leaning down to claim Colonello's mouth, Lambo explored the older man's warm cavern with his tongue, fighting for supremacy.

Colonello smirked into the kiss, slyly using his other hand to stroke the shaft of Lambo's weeping cock.

"Ah, ah!" Lambo jerked his hips involuntarily, leaning his forehead against Colonello's as he shot him a reproachful look. "Y-You cheated!"

"But it felt so _good_ , didn't it?" the blond replied, chuckling as he nuzzled his neck. "Do you want more, _kora_?"

Struggling hard to keep his blush down, Lambo replied with a disgruntled pout. "Are you going to make me beg?"

A thunderous bang made both men jump. Apparently the Tenth's right hand man was at it again. He just kept losing his temper in all the wrong places. And with his endless supply of dynamite, things were growing destructive. Yamamoto had suggested anger management therapy, but Gokudera wouldn't hear of it.

"You've gotta calm down to the extreme!" Ryohei hollered, not sounding all that calm himself.

"I don't care; just find that _goddamn dumb cow_!" As he emphasized the last three words, Gokudera's strident yell could be heard clearly through the thick concrete walls of the storage compartment. "And I don't care how many therapy pills you're giving me, I'm not taking any of them!"

Yamamoto's placid voice could be heard next, attempting to soothe his fiery partner. There were more banging noises, several shouts of objection, and something that resembled a feral growl, followed by some loud moans. Lambo could have sworn the moaning sounds belonged to the Storm Guardian.

Colonello chose that moment to scissor and stretch his fingers into Lambo, stroking the tip of Lambo's cock with his other hand teasingly. "Let's see if you can top Gokudera's moans, okay?"

Lambo arched his back once more and promptly clamped his hand over his mouth to keep from moaning aloud. It wouldn't do to get caught by Vongola Tenth's men, more so by the other Guardians. The knowledge of the risk he was putting himself in stirred him up all the more, however.

"No, no." Colonello whispered, gently gripping Lambo's wrist and firmly pulling his hand away from his mouth. "I want to hear you moan too, _kora_."

The Lightning Guardian was about to launch into an indignant protest when Colonello thrust into him, filling him up deep. Lambo produced a loud combination of a gasp and a moan, digging his nails into the bare skin of Colonello's shoulder.

"So … hot!" Lambo gasped out, squinching his eyes shut as he tried to recover from the mixture of throbbing pain and pleasure invading his hazy senses. "No ... don't move!"

"God, you're so tight, kora." Colonello groaned, sucking at the sensitive flesh of Lambo's neck. "Relax, relax."

Struggling not to let his tears fall, Lambo wrapped his arms around the blond's muscular shoulders and gasped into his ear. "Nhn … you're so big, Colonello."

Grinning, the blond pulled him down to claim his mouth with his own, sucking and nibbling greedily at Lambo's soon-to-be swollen lips.

"I appreciate your compliment, _kora_ , but are you trying to seduce me with that erotic face of yours?"

Smiling, Lambo gazed down at Colonello, who was eying his flushed face hungrily. "Is it working?"

"Absolutely."

Colonello snaked a hand around the back of Lambo's neck to bring him even closer, crushing their lips together. Tongues battled for dominance, but eventually Lambo succumbed to the blond.

"Mmm, you're so rough…" Lambo buried his fingers in Colonello's hair.

"Compared to Reborn, I think I'm the epitome of gentle, _kora_."

Pulling away and pouting, Lambo muttered "Don't talk about that meanie when you're inside me."

"Sorry, I know he's always horrible to you." Colonello soothed him lovingly, pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Thrusting with his hips in an upward motion, Colonello placed his hands on Lambo's hips to guide the younger male. Tears forgotten, Lambo responded with several breathless moans. He was finding it a little hard to breathe with the dull ache zinging up and down his back. The blond kept still, patiently waiting for the teenager to adjust while distracting him with butterfly kisses down his chest.

"More, more!" Lambo pleaded, soulful green eyes meeting Colonello's bright blue ones. "Move, Colonello!"

Gritting his teeth, Colonello lifted Lambo up, almost fully pulling out before ramming back in again. Lambo's cries were now hoarse and guttural, his breathing growing erratic. Amid the neatly stacked boxes, the dark storage compartment was practically sweltering. Despite the increase in heat, Lambo was feeling incredibly lightheaded. He could feel Colonello's heartbeat thumping rhythmically against his bare chest.

Thrust after rhythmic thrust, accompanied by the sheer rapture that washed over him in waves, Lambo felt like he was losing himself into Colonello. And then, when Colonello grazed his spot _right there_ , it took all of Lambo's strength not to scream out loud. He barely managed it, instead eliciting a keening sound.

Simultaneously, he tightened around Colonello's thick cock, causing the older male to jerk and gasp involuntarily.

"Oh!" Lambo gasped out, feeling Colonello wrap his warm hand around his throbbing cock, grasping tightly to prevent him from coming too soon, while stroking his tip with his thumb. "Oh god, oh god god god!"

"Nope, still Colonello."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Lambo could feel the adult Arcobaleno smirking against his neck. Colonello was such a tease, but he was so loyally kind it was hard not to like him.

Colonello was hitting his spot repeatedly now, thrusting deeper and deeper into the teen steadily. It felt even beyond incredible.

"P-Please!" Lambo stammered, scraping his blunt nails down the blond's back.

"Coming?" The blond asked with his crooked grin, which Lambo secretly thought was sexy.

The older male thrusted harder, picking up the pace quickly and sending Lambo into a state of pure bliss.

"Oh, yes, yes!" Lambo's nails dug painfully into Colonello's tanned skin, but the latter was too mesmerized by the Lightning Guardian's writhing figure pulsing in his lap.

They came together with a few more thrusts, Lambo with a spasm before spurting his white seed all over Colonello's abdomen as well as his own, Colonello releasing inside him with a low grunt.

Completely exhausted, they lay in the same position for a few minutes before Colonello pulled out his flaccid cock. Heaving a soft sigh of contentment, Lambo leaned against him with a happy smile.

"You're amazing." Lambo breathed, his normally smooth voice now slightly rough after all the moans he had tried to stifle. "So, so amazing."

He brought their lips together into another mind numbing kiss, savoring the moment he shared with Colonello.

"You're so cute, _kora_." Colonello replied with his sexy smirk, running his fingers through Lambo's curly black locks.

The storage room door opened abruptly, letting in a bright shaft of light from the hallway.

"You two! Quit making things hard for other people and get a move on, already." Reborn stood at the entrance, glaring icy daggers from underneath the brim of his black fedora. "First it's the two bastards down the corridor, now it's the both of you."

Shocked by Reborn's sudden intrusion, Lambo recovered with a small squeak and fumbled around hurriedly for his clothes. A deep blush of embarrassment tinted his cheeks, and he quickly tugged his cow printed shirt over his lap to hide his otherwise nude body. Chuckling, Colonello grasped his wrists gently but firmly to prevent him from pulling away.

"Come here and let me dress you, _kora_."

To Reborn, Colonello waved a hand dismissively. "I'll explain to the Tenth for him, give us a minute and we'll be there, _kora_."

Readjusting his fedora, Reborn made sure to leave the door wide open before stalking away without another word.

Grinning impishly, Colonello dragged a blushing Lambo down for yet another sweet kiss.

"I think he's jealous, _kora_."

**x**

**I love picturing Lambo fawning over Colonello, with Reborn jealously gritting his teeth on the side. I hope I managed to portray that in this fic.**

**Thank you for reading, please review and tell me what you think! :)  
**


End file.
